Frostbite
by WavyShadow101
Summary: Dean and Sam go chasing after some pretty fuh-reaaaky vampires. Fugly ones, too.


Supernatural Episode

The Impala roared as it gunned up a dark lonely road, heading in the direction of Fargo, North Dakota. It was new for Sam. It had been a long time since he had got to casually drive Dean's Impala unless his brother was drunk or sick.

"How does it feel?" Dean asked him. Sam didn't answer at first. The feeling of 400 horsepower under his feet, hauling ass at 90 miles an hour on an open road, no holds bards. It simply felt "Great". He answered.

"You hold her pretty well Sammy. So far you haven't made me regret letting you drive." Dean said with a grin. "I hope I don't disappoint you." Sam said sarcastically. "Hey don't worry about me, worry about my girl right here. She's what matters." Dean said as he patted the dashboard.

After a time of silence Sam broke it. "Thanks Dean...for this. I know you're going through a lot right now and...the last thing I want you scared about it destroying the Impala." "It's fine Sammy, but do note I will kick your ass if you scratch the paint job. This cost 500 bucks you know."

"Yeh for Patrick McQueen." Sam said. Dean didn't answer but only grinned as he started on his third sandwich since their stop at a gas station 40 minutes ago.

"So, what do we have going on in South Dakota?" Dean asked. "Hey you're in the passenger seat, you're the one who supposed to be looking up the info." Sam answered. "Hey just because you're driving doesn't mean I've got to do your dork work." Dean said sternly "How can I anyway when you won't let me look up anything on your laptop?"

"You know dam well why you can't touch my laptop again. I'm still trying to get God knows how many viruses off of it thanks to you." Sam said. Again Dean just grinned and finished the sandwich and began on another while waiting for Sam to spill the goods.

After a few more miles he finally did. "There have been 20 attacks in the past 3 months, no leads, no suspects. All the victims were drained of their blood entirely after their bodies were ripped into several pieces." "Sounds like a Romearo flick with a little more bite." Dean joked. "This is serious Dean. In the latest attack, 7 people were found in several pieces all about their apartment. Blood was everywhere, on the wall, on the floor, on the ceiling even. Whatever it is, it literally ripped this people apart like paper." Sam said.

"Sounds like this is a really pissed off demon." Dean said. "It may not be a demon." Sam said. "Not a demon?" Dean asked. "There were bite marks on the body parts that weren't fully butchered. I think it might be a vampire." "That might make sense with all the blood loses but using human bodies as human playdoh is a little much. These must be some pretty disturbed vampires." Dean said. "Actually there's only one." Sam conquered.

Dean stopped eating his sandwich and took a huge gulp of what he had left. "One? You're telling me one bloodsucker just went to town and played human piñata with 7 people!"

"2 witnesses from the house across saw a man walk out of the apartment building covered in blood." Sam answered. Dean took a deep breath as he gathered everything in he had just learned. "Well, I guess we're going to have a little party of our own." Dean said as he took a finishing bite out of the sandwich.

The Impala roared on to its destination to stop the violence in Fargo. Otherwise in the town it's a cool June night. But hunter Jake Dawson knew this wasn't a night to relax. He was on the hunt. The vampire was bound to strike tonight. The attacks had been in a pattern. They all were happening close to a river that went around a fair bit of the town. The attacks had been happening all the way down it.

He was sitting in his 67 Ford Mustang outside the house of a couple whose name he couldn't remember. It didn't matter much. All that mattered was killing this vampire. He had been outside the house all night. There hadn't been any action from the house either. The couple had been spending their night watching TV on the couch.

Jake thought about what it would be like if his life had turned out like that, if he had never started hunting and just lived a normal life with his wife Cassandra. He lowered his head for a moment. Just the thought of her hurt him.

Suddenly he heard a scream from inside the house. He jumped out of his car machete covered in dead man's blood in hand. He ran up to the house and bust in the door. He looked in living room to see a horrific site. He swear hadn't been more than 10 seconds but in that time, the sick thing had already ripped off the husbands head and was starting to literally rip the wife apart. He had to kill it now. He ran up behind the creature and stabbed it in the back.

"Dead man's blood you son of a bitch." He said in its ear. It dropped the butchered wife to the floor. But Jake suddenly felt something was wrong. Usually a vampire drops within seconds of being in contact with dead man's blood. But this one hadn't moved at all. Then he heard growling.

That definitely meant something was wrong. Before he could do anything the vampire turned and hit him across the room. He hit the wall hard and crumpled to the floor. In a dazed state he looked to see the vampire remove the machete from its back. Then it walked towards him and kneeled in front of him.

"Jake, Jake, Jake. You're still as pathetic as you were the day I meet your wife. She was quite a blast wasn't she?" Jake looked stunned at the vampire. "How the hell do you know that?" Jake asked. "Well I guess you could say I have a "first hand" experience." the vampire laughed. "Now Jake, I'm going to let you live again. Because I want to watch you burn again. I want to see you grieve in your failure and blame yourself."

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you." Jake said in anger. "Sure, you do that. But before I go, here's a souvenir." The vampire said as he shoved the machete in his shoulder. Jake screamed in pain as the vampire pushed it in slowly. "Weak and pathetic. That's you in a nutshell Jake." The vampire said. As Jake started to adjust to the pain he looked at the vampires eyes and saw blackness within them. Then he passed out.

WOOOOO SUPERNATURAL SHOW CREDIT THINGY WOOOOOOOOO

The Impala drove up next to a nice two story house. It was the home of Mr and Mrs O'Donnell, the two witnesses to the attacker from the apartments across the street. Dean and Sam were checking their suits and U.S. Marshall Ids. They got out of the car and walked to the house. They came up and knocked on the door.

Within a few seconds a woman in her mid 40s answered the door. She was a little skittish at first not fully opening it. "Who are you?" she asked. "Federal marshals ma'am. We would like to ask you about the person you saw leave from the apartment building a few days ago." Dean stated.

"I don't understand. I already gave my statement to the police." She said still holding the door ajar. "Yes but we would like to get some statements ourselves so we get all the info we need. Don't want to miss anything important you know." Dean answered.

"Who is it dear?" a voice from behind the door. Mr O'Donnell appeared pushing the door open a little more. "Federal marshals. They're asking about the suspect we saw the other night from the apartment." "Oh well come in then. I don't know what we can tell you. We told everything to the police." Mr. O'Donnell said as he opened the door to let Sam and Dean in.

They walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Sam looked over the photos. Lots were family photos mainly. Most of them were in the snow. He looked at the one family photo that caught his eye. The photo had the O'Donnell's and their two kids. A boy and a girl were probably 10 years old. The picture looked at least 10 years old. The kids had probably moved out already. He thought about his old girlfriend Jessica and even Madison and the future families he could have had with them.

He brought his mind back to business when Dean started asking questions. "Did you get a good look at the guy?" "Not really. It was dark out and all. He had pale skin and dark black hair." Mr O'Donnell said. "What about his teeth?" Dean asked straight out. "Well...umm I wasn't really looking at his teeth. I was a little distracted with all the...blood all over him." "It looked like he had...fangs. His mouth was covered in blood. But I could see it looked like he had fangs." Mrs O'Donnell said outright. "Fangs?" Sam asked. "Yes" she said.

"Did you see them sir" Sam asked. "Well I...didn't really see them. If anything I think they were a trick of the light and all." Mr O'Donnell said. "They were fangs Bob. I'm not crazy. He had fangs!"

Dean and Sam both realised that she was still affected by what she saw. How could they blame her? She had seen something that she could only have nightmares about. She only knew a fragment of how scary the world really was. They decided to wrap it up and let the O'Donnell's recover.

They got in the Impala and began to drive off. Dean felt good to be driving the girl again. "So we know it's a vampire." Dean said. "Yep we just got to find its nest and kill it." Sam said. "I've been thinking though." Dean said as he continued down the road along the side a river. Sam slowly turned his head at the amazement of hearing his brother mention the words "I've" and "thinking" in the same sentence.

"Out of all the vampires we've fought, we've never met one like this. Ripping people apart and all. Especially being able to kill seven people so quickly that none of them were able to get away. I know blood suckers are fast but I don't think they're that fast. And what's also got me is this one doesn't seem to have a nest. Just been killing people in their homes."

"Well we can't exactly say much about them Dean. We've only come across them a couple of times. And remember Gordon. Remember what he did to those girls?" Sam asked. "Yeh I remember. But I still got this feeling you know. That we don't have the full picture yet." Dean said. Sam was about to answer when he stopped to see the police barricade around a house.

Dean saw it too and pulled off to the side. "You think?" Sam asked. "I told you I had a feeling." Dean said as they got out of the car and started to walk toward the house. Once they had reached the yellow tape, they were stopped by an officer. They pulled out their marshal ids and the cop took him to the officer in charge.

The officer in charge was a tall guy in pretty good shape. But he had an annoying accent. "Hello thar marshals. Anything I can doo to help yoo." He said. "What's the story here?" Sam asked. "Well, we've got a dead couple inside. Pretty gruesome though." "You think this is the guy who's been doing all the attacks?" Dean asked.

"Yep. But we have a live one though." the officer said. "You mean one survived?" Sam asked. "We don't know yet. The guy isn't saying much. Said he heard noises outside the house and came in with a machete which for some reason was covered in a dead guys blood. Sounds like a nut case to me." Sam and Dean both looked at each other with questioning thoughts. Was there another hunter hunting the same thing?

"Where is he?" Dean asked. "He's at the hospital. It seems in all the commotion, he got stabbed by his own blade." "Where's this hospital?" Sam asked.

Within minutes they were on their way to the hospital. "So we might be dealing with another hunter here." Sam said. "Maybe, wonder how he couldn't have killed the thing. Covering a head cleaving machete in dead man's blood, like doing two jobs in one." Dean said. "It might have got the jump on him." Sam said.

"I don't know Sammy. Something doesn't feel right. What's this guy's name again?" Dean asked. "Ummm...Chester Wallace. Probably a fake name though." Sam said reading some of his notes. "Chester Wallace...Chester Wallace. Where do I know that name from? Sammy, do you have Dad's journal on you?" Dean asked.

Sam looked through the papers and notes he had on him then he checked in the glove compartment. Sure enough there it was. "Here it is. What do you want with it?" "Check in the last 10 pages. There should be a list of hunters and there fakes names that Dad knew." Sam flipped through the journal. On the third last page there was a list of hunters and their "alternative" identities. After checking for a few minutes he found Chester Wallace. It belonged to a hunter named "Jake Dawson. His name is here in Dad's journal."

"I knew it. Jake Dawson. One heck of a hunter. Did a job with him and Dad awhile back. Wonder if he still remembers me?" Dean asked. "Well, we'll find out soon enough, the hospital is right over there."

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot and shut it off. They got out and proceeded to the front desk. When they asked for where Chester Wallace was, they were pointed in the direction to a room with 2 police officers standing outside of.

Once they showed their ids, they were let in. Right after Dean closed the door he turned to see Jake. The man was 40 years old. He was in good shape for his age but his face showed long years of stress and drinking in them. He was hooked up to an IV and sleeping. Dean went to his side and nudged him a little. "Jake? Jake buddy? It's me Dean."

Jake stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to see Dean standing there. It took him a few moments to collect what he saw. After a few seconds he broke the awkward silence. "Dean? Is that you?" "In the flesh." Dean stated.

"Dean. It's been so long. I haven't spoken with you since that hunt with me and your dad. I'm sorry about his passing." Dean took a few seconds to collect himself. Thoughts of Dad still hurt him at times. Especially when he was with people of his father's past. "That's ok. So what are you doing here Jake? What kicked your ass by the looks of it?" Dean joked.

Jake's smile disappeared in an instance. He lowered his head in shame of remembering last night. "You boys should leave. This thing is mine." Jake said in an angry tone. Sam and Dean were taken aback by his sudden change in tone and knew that something wasn't right.

"Jake. Come on man. Tell us. We heard about the killings and came here to figure out what it was and destroy it ourselves. But now that we have you, we can kill this son of a bitch together." Dean said. "I don't need your help Dean!" Jake yelled at him.

Dean was totally dumbfounded. He had met this man several years ago with his dad. The guy was the happiest person he had ever met. Even when he hunted he always had a slight grin on his face. But now all he was a sad worn out man who lived his life in the least of prosperity.

"I'm sorry Dean. It's just...it's been hard since Cassandra's death." Jake said. Dean tried to remember who she was. Then he remembered it was Jake's wife of 15 years. "Oh. Well I'm sorry about that Jake. What happened?" Jake again lowered his head in some act of shame.

"Let's not worry about that right now. You said that there were two of you?" He asked. "Oh yeh. Jake, meet my brother Sam. Sam this is Jake Dawson. One of the best hunters I've ever worked with. Taught me a lot of the trade." Dean said proudly. "Oh come now Dean. You're too much." Jake laughed as he leaned up to shake Sam's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sam said. "Oh no. The honours mine boys. Been hearing a lot about you two lately. A lot of good things as well as a lot of bad things." He said with a smile. "Thanks. We've been trying to do our part". Sam said. "So Jake, what's the jiff with this vampire you're hunting?" Dean asked.

"Well. I don't think it's just a vampire." Jake said. Sam and Dean were quite for a few seconds. How could it not be just a vampire? Dean was excited though for two reasons. One, he was starting to believe his feelings were starting to become true. And two, he could bug Sammy about it for days that his feelings actually had a reason to them.

"What do you mean not just a vampire? Is there some sort of new vampire on the rise or something?" Sam asked. "Oh no. It's not a different sort of vampire. I think...it's being possessed." Jake said outright. "Bingo" Dean thought.

"Possessed? Is that even possible?" Sam asked. "I've never heard of it. But that night I stabbed that thing right in the back with a blade of dead man's blood. Didn't do a thing to it, just shrugged it off and threw me against the wall. And...it's eyes were black as hell." Jake finished.

WHOOOOOOOOOOO COMMERICAL BREAK WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Dean stood there with a look in their eyes that they both could read. It was part excitement, excitement for a new kind of hunt but it also had terror. "So what should we do?" Dean asked him. "Well first of all, you guys have got to help me get out of here." Jake asked.

"We got that covered." Dean said. "We do?" Sam asked. "Oh yeh" Dean grinned. "Well you mind filling me in. I'm being held accountable for the murders of those two people." Right then a doctor walked in and checked Jake's vitals and stuff. In a few seconds Jake gave Dean a look that he understood what he was up to. Dean grabbed a syringe of morphine and stabbed it in the doctors back while covering his mouth with his hand.

In a few seconds the doctor fell to the floor unconscious. Dean relieved the doctor of his clothes while Sam helped Jake out of the bed. Soon he was in a doctors get up. After Jake had set himself up he turned to the brothers. "So, how do I look?" He asked. Dean grabbed the mouth cover and slapped it on his face with a grunt of Jake's dissatisfaction. "Perfect." Dean joked.

He looked at Sam who showed no signs of humour. "Ok let's get out of here." Dean said as he opened the door and the three of them walked down the hall to the rear exit of the building while the doctor slept humbly in Jake's bed. Once out back, they ran around to the front parking lot and jumped in the Impala and sped off.

"Whooooa, that was great. Pretty good wasn't it Sammy?" Dean slapped his hand on his brother's shoulder as they drove down the road. "That was probably the sloppiest escape plan ever formulated Dean. It was stupid and reckless. And I can't believe it work." Sam groaned. Dean and Jake laughed.

Soon they were at some cheap motel by the river. Jake had taken a shower and gotten into some new clothes while Sam was looking up info on the attacks in the town while Dean was enjoying himself with his supply of quarters and the vibrating bed.

"Dean you are one sick individual." Jake joked. "Hey! A guy's got to live a little right?" Dean joked back. After Dean's quarter had run its due in the machine, Dean hoped off and stood by his brother. They needed to ask Jake about the vampire. "Jake. We need to talk about the vampire you were hunting" Sam said.

Jakes face darkened the very instance Sam asked the question. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I've been chasing it ever since I heard of the first attack. It's one mean bastard. It's different from any other vampire I've known. It doesn't seem to have a nest or at least it doesn't take anybody back to it."

"Could it possibly be someone who just turned and is running rampant?" Sam asked. "That's what I thought at first, but this thing has strength that I've never seen in one that just turned. It's an old vampire. I'm sure of that." Jake said. "How old do you think?" Dean asked. "I'm not sure. But I'm guessing somewhere around 300 years old."

Dean coughed while Sam took a huge gulp. 300 years old! This was one old vampire. "I think this is one of the oldest vampires alive. It has a name too." Jake said. "Dracula?" Dean blurted.

Sam gave his brother looks of what the heck are you thinking. "Hey it was in Blade Trinity. You know with the Wesley Snipes and...never mind."

"Its name isn't Dracula Dean. It's Logan." Jake said. "Well that doesn't sound that threatening." Sam said. But Dean's eyes had gone stone cold. "Logan Arbituios the Third. That Logan!" Dean said in a serious voice. "The one and only Jake said". There was silence in the room for a few seconds until Sam broke it searching for answers. "Who is this Logan?" "Probably the most powerful and nasty vampire ever know" Dean said.

"So you're telling me that we're hunting THE most well known vampire of all time?" Sam asked. "I'm afraid so". Jake said. "What's he done that's so big?" Sam asked. "Well as the legend goes, he's been around since the 1400s and down some pretty horrible things. He's killed lords and kings of the past. Hell, he apparently wiped out an entire colony fort in 1864". Dean said.

"Like the Croaton thing?" Sam asked. "You could say that except add in truck loads of blood and random body parts scattered everywhere". Dean said sternly. Sam and Dean stood silently for a minute gathering in everything they had found out in the past few hours. Dean's mind was being pushed to the limit with everything he was learning. "But remember boy's, the vampire is only half of our problems. It's the demon that's controlling him that I'm worried about".

"Have you ever heard of a case of a vampire possession Jake?" Dean asked. "I never thought it was possible. The rumour of the birth of vampires has been thrown around a lot these days but the most common one is that a full blood demon in...demon form came out of a devil's gate and started getting friendly with people." "Demon form?" Sam asked. "Something that hasn't come on our plain in a long time" Jake said.

"Oh yeh, when demons leave hell they have to leave their bodies behind and become a spirit like form. Can't come out in their bodies or they die pretty quick due to the purity of the world. Starting to wonder about that though" Dean said. "So that's what happened to Mr. Fang?" Sam asked. "Yep, but he made some fang buddies before he left. And in doing so, the bastard spawned the vampire" Jake said

Meanwhile at O'Donnell home, Mr O'Donnell was finishing up work in his office. His wife hadn't stopped talking about the attacker she had seen. She needed help from the local psychiatrist. Linda had always been traumatized since the car accident she had been in 7 years ago in which their four year old son was killed. He himself finally been able to put it behind him but that wasn't Linda's case.

He was shutting of the computer when he heard a window in the house break. Then he heard a scream from the bedroom. _Linda! _He ran to the bedroom just in time to see his wife be literally ripped in his across her stomach by an attack. Mr O'Donnell stood there appalled and horrified as the thing dropped his wife and jumped on him. The last thing he saw before he died was the monster holding his intestines in his hands.

WHOOOOOOOOOOO COMMERICAL BREAK WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two body bags were being rolled out to the ambulance. Dean and Sam felt a heavy weight in their heart. They had only talked to the O'Donnell's barely a day ago. But they couldn't let that get to them. They needed to stop Logan before he could hurt anyone else. Sam and Dean got out while Jake stayed in the back for his own sake.

They walked up to the dollies carrying the O'Donnell's just as they were getting in the ambulance. "Hey stop for a second, we want to get a look at the bodies" Dean said to the coroner. "And who are you supposed to be?" "Federal Marshalls bub. Now open them" Dean said with a sternness in his voice.

The bodies bags were opened and Sam and Dean were taken aback by what they saw. Mrs O'Donnell had been literally torn to shreds. It was hard at first to recognize her. Mr O'Donnell was covered in blood and his chest and neck had been torn open. Sam looked at the side of his neck and saw several deep and raged bite marks in his neck. Logan had definitely been hungry.

They gave the bodies one last look to see if they could find anything that would help them. After finding nothing, they let the bodies be put in the ambulance and taken to the morgue. "This guy sure is a twisted son of a bitch" Dean said with anger in his voice. He and Sam walked into the house to view the crime scene.

Blood was everywhere. There were few places on the walls in the O'Donnell's bedroom were it wasn't plastered with crimson. Some forensic investigators were having difficulty keeping their lunch while dusting the _blood_ for prints. Sam and Dean knew thought that they're hopes were futile. They wouldn't find anything on this guy unless they had a archive going back to the 1600's.

"You boys looking for something" A voice said behind them. Sam and Dean turned to see the sheriff of the town behind them. "We're just looking around, seeing if there's anything to find that can catch this guy" Sam answered. "And who is we?" The sheriff asked. Sam and Dean revealed their Marshall badges to the sheriff. After that the sheriff's face seemed to loosen and he became more calm.

"I'm sorry boys. There's just been a lot of tension lately. FBI's been in the investigation as well. This guy is a sick bastard, but he leaves nothing. He's like a sick freak like ghost". The sheriff said with much hurt in his voice. Sam could see the man's pain coming off his face. He was assigned to protect the people of his town and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't blame him. It's not everyday a vampire/demon is plaguing your town with murder.

"So have you boys found anything that can help us find this guy?" The sheriff asked. "Nothing yet, is this all there is?" Dean asked. "There is something, haven't a clue what it means though" The sheriff says as he signals them to follow him to the study room. A thick trail of blood leading from the bedroom came to the study. When the brothers entered the room, they saw something they had never seen before.

"_The dead will rise if the fallen soul does not answer to this call by the bay". _The writing was half clawed into the wall, half splashed in blood. Sam and Dean looked at it for a few moments before the sheriff spoke again. "Haven't the darnest thing what it means. Maybe you boys could make sense of it."

Dean looked at it without the slightest idea what it meant. He couldn't recall encountering a demon or vampire that was into poetry. Was the bastard trying to toy with them, play them like a game. Was this just a game to it. Was killing innocent people merely just a game.

He looked to see if Sam had gotten anything and immediately he knew Sammy had something. His face had become hard with thought. He had something, he knew it. "So? Got anything you think can help catch this guy?" The sheriff asked. "Nothing sheriff" Sam said quickly before Dean could say anything. "We're sorry we can't be any more help sir. But me and my partner here will report this in and maybe headquarters can find something on this guy" Sam said.

They bid the sheriff farewell and walked back to the car. Dean got in and was about to ask Sam but Sam beat him to it by asking Jake something. "Is there something your not telling us Jake?" Sam asked. "What do you mean Sam?" "I mean do you have a history with this demon that's controlling Logan?"

Jake was quiet for some time. Dean looked between the two seeing who would break who. "Where did you get that idea?" "_The dead will rise if the FALLEN SOUL does not answer to this call by the bay. _I think he's talking about you Jake_._ What happened Jake?" Jake sat in the back of the Impala, letting himself sleaze into the seat. Sam's eyes never strayed from Jake's. After a time of silence, Dean got feed up.

"Would someone tell me what the hell you guy's are on about? Because I am totally spaced". Dean shouted. Jake was startled by Dean's anger and finally gave in. He couldn't keep it to himself forever. It was time to let it go. "About 4 years, I did a job in Nebraska. A demon was causing trouble in a small town. I hunted it down and killed it and came back home to Cassandra. Thing was though….apparently…this thing had a brother or something like that, I don't know how it works." He took a breath as Dean and Sam looked at each other. They knew there was such a thing as a "demonic" family tree.

After Jake had regained some air, he continued his story. "Came home and Cassandra was happy and beautiful as ever. Her friend was over but there was something wrong, something wasn't right but I couldn't get my head on it. By then it was too late. Turns out…the thing I killed…had a brother….and it possessed Cassandra's friend…and came into my home…and…it…it." Tears began to fall down his face and he started to fall apart. Sam and Dean gave him time to get a hold of himself.

Jake wiped his eyes and inhaled through his nose. Then he continued. "It..attacked me and knocked me down. I couldn't get back up. Then it…got Cassandra and….killed her right in front of me. Then it told me who it was, and what it wanted. Then it left. I killed someone…something important to it, it killed someone important to me. An eye for an eye, it said. Sam and Dean were amazed by his story. Mainly Dean was stunned. He would have never expected something like that to happen to a person who had always been a good person.

"We're sorry Jake…we're really sorry". "It's just…before…she…I saw her eyes look at mine. And I saw in her eyes. I could see in her eyes that…this was my fault. It was all my fault. I should have seen it, I…I could have saved her. I could have done something. It should have been me".

Dean and Sam were quite for some time while Jake sat quietly in the back. Finally Dean broke the silence again. "I'm sorry for your loss Jake. I know what you're going through. We both do. But you can't let that put you down. No matter how hard it is for you, you can't let it keep you down. Be strong Jake. It doesn't get much better but you can let go of the guilt."

Jake wiped his face and inhaled loudly. "You're right Dean, you're right. I'm sorry boys, compared to what you boys have been through, you may take me for a wimp. It's just…been hard…being alone. No home, no wife to come back to. It gets really lonely." Jake said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Well I might have a way to help you deal with that Jake. A bottle of Daniels and a good old fashion vampire demon killing. What do you say?" Dean asked with a grin. He held his hand out to Jake. Jake lifted his head and looked back and forth from Dean to his hand. Then with a slight grin he shook his hand. "Let's do it".

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COMMERICAL BREAK WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The moon is rising over the city. Dean and Jake are sharpening their machetes while Sam was checking the Colt. Once the clock in the their small motel room struck midnight, they grabbed their gear and walked out to the Impala. Dean turned the key and the engine roared to life as he drove off towards the river.

"So you sure Logan's there. Sound's like your aiming in the dark Sammy" Dean said. "The message said _if the fallen soul does not answer to this call by the bay._ I think it has a double meaning. One meaning for Jake while he was also talking about the bay, the _Drought Spirit Bay _on the river by the Hugh bridge at the end of town. I think he's there" Sam said.

"At least we know where he is and where to kill him. Lets get this done boys" Jake said. " I hear that" Dean said as he grinned and turned the rock music up in the Impala as they continued roaring down the road towards fate.

Soon they had arrived at the bridge. Dean parked off to the side of the road and turned off the engine. The boys were scanning the waters and coast to see where Logan would be. Then Jake's arm stretched out and pointed at a old rickety boat house parked in the docks. "I bet he's in there" Jake said.

"Maybe we should play this slow, wait it out till morning" Sam said. "Can't do that Sam. Remember there's a demon in him too, so he won't be sleeping in there, I bet that's not his nest either. Probably doesn't even have one. This is the best chance we'll get in a long time. We got to kill this son of a bitch once and for all" Jake said as he got out of the Impala. Dean and Sam got out and ran up to Jake who was walking very fast to the hill leading down to the docks.

"Jake, Jake. Wait man, we got to do this together ok. No solo stuff" Sam ordered. Jake stopped calmed down. "Ok. Sorry boys. Lets do this together. Like old times with your father eh. Lead the way Winchesters" he said with a grin.

Dean took point with sawn off in one hand and machete in the other. Sam loaded the Colt then flicked the side into place. They jumped the rail and proceeded down the hill towards the docks. They tried to keep quite as dirt and rocks slide out from under their feet and rolled down the hill. Once they reached the bottom of the hill, they stepped up onto the dock.

The boards started to creak more and more as they got closer to the boat. Dean's gaze had not left the boat when he heard a noise. He held up his hand for everyone to stop. Sam and Jake stopped and went into a crouch. What had Dean heard? After a moments silence Dean gave the follow signal and they began there approach yet again. Soon they were beside the boat. The smell was horrid as Dean could see several forms of insects buzzing around the boat.

Dean tried hard not gage as he check the shotgun one last time. He knew the shot of rock salt wouldn't do anything to Logan but it would do something to the demon possessing him. So his plan was to shot Logan down wand while his demon self was down, he would come in with the machete and finish the job. But Dean knew the likeliness of that happening without problems seemed very unlikely.

Dean looked back to Sam and Jake and gave hand orders to them. Jake was going around the right so he could flank Logan when Dean went in the front. Sam would go around the left so if worse came to worse, he could shoot Logan with the Colt through the main window. Dean hoped on and opened the steel door. His attempts to conceal his gag were in little vain as he could not hold in his inner revolt for stench emerging from the ship.

Sam slowed walked around the side of the fishing boat. The boards under his feet creaked due to the lack of care and repair to the boards. He moved as silently as possible but his efforts were in vain so he tried to make as little noise as possible. He was coming up to the front of the boat so he went into a low crouch as he approached the window.

Jake walked to the around to the other side of the boat seeing Sam on the other side through several port holes. As he passed one porthole to the door of the boat. He saw something pass the window. Jake walked by before he reacted to the sight. He moved back to the door and put his head to the door to hear for any noise.

Dean was already in the lower parts of the boat as Sam and Jake were up on the boat. After he had finished going down the stairs, he opened the door to lower compartments. He had smelt a horrible stench up top and it had gotten worse as he had proceeded down the stairs towards the door but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. When he opened the door he saw several bodies hanging from the ceiling _in several pieces_. He couldn't count the amount of dead in the room because none of the bodies were in any way intact. He coughed loudly as he tried to keep his lunch in. He had seen some horrific things but this was beyond anything he had every seen.

Jake finished looking in the door and decided that he wasn't waiting anymore. So he reached down and opened up the door. He smelt a terrible stench but kept his machete in hand. He walked into the boat and looked around. Besides the blood streaks on the walls and the numerous flies running around the boat, there was no sign of Logan. He then saw a door open and walked towards it. He looked in and saw a stairway leading to another open door. He began to walk down it not noticing Sam watch him proceed down the stairs.

Sam saw Jake move deeper into the fish boat and swore silently. Jake was going off the plan and this was definitely going to go down wrong. He stood there for a few moments before deciding to enter the boat. But as he reached the door Jake had left opened to proceed in, it suddenly closed and locked from the inside. It was a trap all along and they had walked right into it.

Jake had reached the door and looked in to see several body parts hanging from the ceiling. Jake gagged at the revolting sight which made Dean spin around and almost fire at Jake but he stopped himself from giving Jake a chest full of rock salt.

"Damn it Jake. What the hell are you doing down here? This isn't part of the plan". Dean whispered loudly at Jake. "Sorry Dean, I thought I saw something come down here but I guess I was wrong". Jake answered. "Well I don't think Fangy is here. Probably just playing with us…" Dean said as the shotgun rustled out of his hand and aimed in mid air at Jake. It fired and blew Jake against the wall. Dean looked in horror as Jake's head slumped, he had fallen unconscious. Then the door closed and locked from the other side. Dean was locked inside with the worst thing alive.

Sam heard the shot and reacted quickly. He looked for a large metal object on the boat and found a crowbar. He then went to the front of the boat and began to smash the window in. It was reinforced glass making the crowbar almost useless against the window. He tried to kick it in but the many cracks wouldn't give way. So in last ditch effort, Sam shot the window with the Colt. Either the glass had been at the point of breaking or the Colt had superior glass breaking powers but a large area of glass fell out and shattered. He then jumped in and ran down the stairs to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He tried to unlock it but it wouldn't budget.


End file.
